


[Podfic] Your Name on Every Wall

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armor Wars (Marvel Comics), Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Canonical Character Death, Civil War (Marvel), Drama, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Infinity Gems, Kree/Skrull War (Marvel), M/M, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Operation: Galactic Storm (Marvel), Original Sin (Marvel), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, The Illuminati (Marvel), Time Travelling Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: The Time Gem throws Steve into the past rather than the future, and in doing so, it gives him the opportunity to undo his past mistakes. But when it turns out that all of his mistakes involve Tony Stark, Steve begins to wonder if he's ever going to be able to mend things between them.





	[Podfic] Your Name on Every Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Name on Every Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605754) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



[Your Name on Every Wall](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zvi43amPZumjUB-QylbKbyNE_Yyx8vAv)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sineala for the premission.  
> This story is one of my favorite fix-its for Hickmanvengers, it's heartbreaking, but it subscribes to the 'you're going to suffer but you'll be happy about it' concept; i hope you enjoy it as much as i have, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the author as well if you do.


End file.
